


"Hawkmoth, marry us!"

by PawsitiveStars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crack, F/M, Post-Reveal Pre-Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, ahoy mateys!, almost word for word dialogue, i had to replay it several (25913) times to get it right, this part is too funny not to exist in the ML universe, this story was written directly from the Pirates of the Carribean scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:22:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawsitiveStars/pseuds/PawsitiveStars
Summary: There never truly is a “perfect” time to do anything. So why not get married in the middle of a battle?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 24
Kudos: 180





	"Hawkmoth, marry us!"

**Author's Note:**

> I know I still have the Adrienette April prompts to write, but this idea was too good to pass up! It’s the birthday of the Adrien Protection Squad server so I'd consider this my gift. I feel honored to have met such loving, talented people on there <3

The battle looks gruesome.

Miraculous wielders of all kinds fight hard against the flood of beast-like enemies, commanded by the new peacock wielder, Royal Paon (or Royal Pain in the Ass), who is also known as Lila Rossi. 

After Nathalie became too ill to continue being Hawkmoth’s sidekick, the butterfly villain was naive enough to give the peacock miraculous to Lila. So when she betrayed him, he had to turn to...another source for help. 

That being, Ladybug and Chat Noir.

After coming to a tense mutual agreement, they rose against Royal Paon’s army of sentimonsters and other evil pawns. 

Currently, the heroes surround the Eiffel Tower, kicking villainous butts together in all their young adult glory. Explosions all around, with an epic slow motion view panning around Ladybug and Chat Noir fighting side by side, taking down the beasts among their comrades. The synchronization of the two partners is unlike anyone has ever seen. Almost as though it were from a movie.

Meanwhile, Hawkmoth is in the distance near the leg of the famous landmark, fighting through a horde of pale blue feathered beasts. He knocks out one with a fist to the face. They just seem to keep coming…

"Ladybug!" Chat yells out as he bats away a monster with his baton.

Another beast growls and lunges at the duo. In response, both heroes turn and together, they roundhouse kick them to the ground.

"Ladybug," Chat says in a softer tone as he grabs her arm. She looks up at him, curiosity and confidence shown in her expression.

"Will you marry me?" he asks breathlessly.

Ladybug's mouth falls open, dumbfounded shock written across her face.

Suddenly, a screaming monster slashes at the two of them. They both block the attack. 

"I don't think now is the best time!" Ladybug responds incredulously. 

Ducking, she avoids getting hit by the beast and smacks them with her yoyo. Chat trips a monster running by with his foot then punches another. 

He turns to her, briefly. "Now may be the only time!" 

Both heroes turn toward more foes and slash through them, one by one. After it clears for a fleeting moment, they join together once more. Chat pulls Ladybug towards him and looks her in the eye.

“I love you,” he says tenderly.

She stares up at him with fondness shining in her blue eyes.

A feathered monster runs up to them. They part, punching and kicking at the villain and towards other ones coming near them. Once finished, Chat spins on his heel to reach out and latch onto Ladybug’s arm while she does the same in return.

"I’ve made my choice, what's yours?" he waits on in anticipation.

It takes her a second, then Ladybug yells, "Hawkmoth!"

Chat stares at her. Bewilderment and confusion dash across his face. 

She whips her head to look over at the former villain, "Marry us!"

Blinking away the perplexed emotions, Chat turns in his direction.

After slashing a monster with his rapier, Hawkmoth shouts, "I'm a little busy at the moment!" and then goes to stab another.

As Ladybug rolls her eyes, Chat smiles wide at her and breathes out a sigh of relief.

They quickly switch positions, being flanked on both sides with beasts coming at them, and take them out swiftly. Ladybug wraps one up in her yoyo and flings them away while Chat knocks one out. Glancing over, he yowls in desperation, “Hawkmoth, now!!” and kicks a beast in the gut.

Stabbing one beast with his rapier and driving their weapon into a nearby monster, he yells, “Fine then!” He rips the beast away and kicks the other.

Ladybug flips a beast then Chat comes up from behind to hold her to his chest. They gaze at each other lovingly.

Hawkmoth roars and punches a monster in the nose. Quickly, he turns to climb up the side of the Eiffel Tower and stands on the first level platform above them. A monster goes to grab his leg so he swings his foot around to kick them off. Flashing around his blade, he battles a few beasts trying to clamber their way up. 

Putting a hand over his heart, Hawkmoth belts out, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…," a beast snarls at him near his boot so he begins clashing his rapier against the monster’s claws. "Today to beat the feathers off you despicable vermin..," with a swift kick, he nailed the monster in the face with his boot, forcing them to let go of the railing and fall.

More monsters come up behind Ladybug and Chat Noir, causing them to let go of each other and fight back. They both run opposite directions around a street post, only to swiftly meet again and join hands. Chat intertwined his fingers with his Lady.

"My dear Ladybug, do you take me to be your husband?”

She looks at him, pure excitement and elation lighting up her features. "I do!" she declares, portraying a wide smile.

Looking at her with a smirk, Chat replies, "Great!"

A yell comes from the side, the beast slashing their claws at the superhero couple as they twirl around him. The monster turns to fight Chat, the clanking of claws ringing against the metal baton he brought up to defend himself. Beside them, Ladybug let's a monster run by, colliding with the one Chat was fighting and taking them both down. 

"Chat Noir!" she shouts breathlessly, "Do you take me…,"grabbing his hand and holding on, Ladybug turns to smack a monster in the face with her yoyo. Chat squeezes her palm as he parries against a beast with his baton, knocking him back. Once she flipped the pale monster with her yoyo, she whipped around to face him. Angling her hand down in a flaunting fashion, she beams a sly grin, “to be your wife?” 

With a quick spin, as if they were ballroom dancing, they switch sides, still holding hands and fighting beasts. Grunts and groans come out of the villains mouths as they get beaten back.

Chat tugs Ladybug to the other side, twirling her as he rams his baton into a monster's stomach. Once Ladybug kicks a beast away, she leans against Chat's chest, now pressed against her back. "In sickness and in health...," her yoyo grapples another beast’s arm. She holds them as Chat clocks them upside the chin while holding her closer, “with health being the less likely?” Yanking her yoyo off the monster’s arm, she shoves the vermin away with her boot. 

Up on the Eiffel Tower platform, Hawkmoth beats away a couple monsters on the same level, successfully knocking them to the metal floor. One reaches up over the edge of the railing behind him, aiming to slash his back when Hawkmoth swiftly bends down and thrusts his rapier between his legs to pierce the beast. “Yaaah!” he shouts victoriously, ripping the sword out and letting the monster plummet. 

Back on the main ground, Ladybug punches a beast then turns around towards Chat, dipping her head to avoid his swinging baton. After gathering her in his arms, he gazes down into her eyes in adoration. “I do,” he breathes. 

Her answering smile is blinding.

They both gasp and duck together, still in each other’s hold, as two monsters appear behind them, lashing out with their claws and slicing through empty air. The duo block the beasts next attack.

Hawkmoth focuses his attention on the superhero pair while he blocks two monsters on his left and right, swinging and clashing his rapier back and forth in a precisely timed fashion. “As holder of the butterfly miraculous, I now pronounce you...”

Twisting in each other's hold, Ladybug and Chat use their shoulders as a balance to kick away two more incoming monsters. 

Taking a beast's head, Hawkmoth rams it into the railing. “You may kiss..!” he yells down at them, swiftly thrusting out his rapier and plunging it into a monster. “Yeah haha!” he shouts a second later, laughter in his voice.

Chat smoothly turns with Ladybug in his arms, and dips her. Moving in for a kiss, he is interrupted by a screaming monster who comes up from behind him. The claws of the beast are blocked by his baton which is then quickly shoved back by a growling Ladybug. 

After planting his boot into a monster's gut, Hawkmoth looks at the two again. Huffing, he yells louder, “You may kiss..!” Another beast comes at him but he blocks them. 

Whipping his baton across a beast’s chest, Chat’s momentum spins him toward Ladybug as he brings his arm down. At the same time, she finishes off another beast with her yoyo and raises her arm up in defense to smack against his, forming an x shape with their arms. They stop to stare at each other.

Hawkmoth yanks his rapier out of a monster and looks at them, shouting in exasperation, “Just kiss!” He stops an approaching sneak attack from behind.

Ladybug wastes no time, grabbing Chat’s raised arm and pulling him towards her to kiss him deeply. Her gloved hand is pressing against his back as she grips him tightly. Meanwhile, Chat’s clawed hand rests comfortably on her back, the pace of his kiss matching her smooth and languid movements. 

Time seems to move in slow motion as they explore each other’s mouth. The screams and cries of monsters and heroes, along with the clanging of weapons, steadily fade away into the background. An eruption of debris is blasted somewhere near them, but they heed it no mind. Ladybug’s hand cradle’s the back of Chat’s head, fingers sinking deep into the thick, blond locks. 

A few meters away, standing behind a pillar to recharge his monkey kwami, Xuppu, stands Kim with Carapace there to guard him. They survey the battle with watchful eyes, until their attention lands on Ladybug and Chat Noir making out in the middle of the chaos. 

By now, both of Ladybug’s arms are wrapped around Chat’s neck, her one leg in a foot popping position, thoroughly showing it as being extremely hot and heavy. Chat continues to worship her lips, holding her as close as he can to his body. An enormous explosion goes off behind them, creating a picture perfect scene of how mind-blowing this kiss was.

Both Carapace and Kim blink at the steamy display. A smug smile appears on Kim’s face while Carapace just shakes his head in fond exasperation until they both hear a curious screech from Xuppu. They do a double take seeing the kwami’s eyes trained on the kissing duo, fully invested in their activity, munching mindlessly on Haribo Bananas. 

Hastily, Kim covers Xupuu’s eyes and the kwami squeaks in protest.

**Author's Note:**

> Me too Xuppu. After finally getting that long awaited LadyNoir kiss, I wouldn’t want to be interrupted while watching it either xD
> 
> Here is the link to that scene: :3c  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SfyePrFKvVA


End file.
